Darling Boy
by poppo-kkkk
Summary: Chanyeol tampak begitu nyaman ketika tangkupan lengan Baekhyun yang hangat menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dalam ritme pelan yang menenangkan, Ditambah lagi melodi yang disenandungkan Baekhyun lirih, " beautiful beautiful beautiful ... beautiful boy...", - Mommy Baek - Little Chan


Darling Boy

Chanyeol tampak begitu nyaman ketika tangkupan lengan Baekhyun yang hangat menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dalam ritme pelan yang menenangkan. Ditambah lagi melodi yang disenandungkan Baekhyun lirih. Mengikuti lagu Darling Boy John Lennon yang diputar di mp3 yang ada di dekat jam weker.

" beautiful beautiful beautiful ... beautiful boy...",

Tepukan lembut di pantatnya juga membuat Chanyeol lebih semangat menghisap jempol tangannya, ia benar-benar sangat senang. Tidurnya akan sangat nyaman nanti. Dengan jempol tangan yang masih di dalam mulut, Chanyeol pun terlelap.

"darling darling darling …. Darling son….", Baekhyun mengakhiri lagunya tepat ketika malaikat kecil dalam gendonganya itu terlelap. Jarinya masih di dalam mulut dan ia telah memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Chaneol yang tertidur. Ia tampak tak tersentuh dingin dengan sweater warna navajowhite dan celana panjang hangat warna brown, juga kaus kaki navajowhite bergambar rillakumma yang melindungi kaki kecilnya dari dingin. Baekhyun menurunkan Chanyeol ke tempat tidur bayinya dan menyelimutinya. Malaikat kecil itu terus mengisapi jempolnya dan tampak gusar karna merasa tidak lagi berada di gendongan Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak lama, ia langsung merasa nyaman karna mengenali tempat tidurnya ini. Ia juga langsung meraih guling dan boneka rillakuma di kedua sisi lenganya ketika Baekhyun bermaksud menyelipkan mereka, mengapit mereka di ketiak – Baekhyun terkekeh. Diperiksanya kening Chanyeol dengan punggung tanganya. Tidak lagi panas. Syukurlah. Ia sangat khawatir karna Chanyeol demam dan tidak mau diam dari menangisnya seharian ini. Mungkin itu karna efek demam yang membuat seluruh badanya terasa sakit dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Menyandarkan kepalanya dengan pasrah ke leher Baekhyun. Tanpa mau berhenti menangis. Chanyeol sedih karna tidak bisa menjelajahi rumahnya yang luas dengan kaki-kakinya yang mulai terbiasa berjalan.

Chanyeol juga merasa sedih melihat Baekhyun yang terus memasang ekspresi khawatir karna ia menangis. Ugh! Chanyeol benci sekali sakit!.

Mengingat Chanyeol yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan, Baekhyun kembali mengusap kening malaikat kecil yang tengah nyaman terlelap itu dengan sayang. Chanyeol pasti kelelahan belajar berjalan sehingga ia panas. Tapi it's ok. Demam Chanyeol sudah hilang dan besok pasti ia akan sibuk mengawasi pria kecil yang perkasa itu bereksplorasi di rumah. Chanyeol akan tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang telah beberapa tumbuh. Dan juga akan tertawa senang saat Baekhyun menggendongnya dengan paksa sambil menciumi perutnya agar anak itu berhenti bergerak. Sungguh! Chanyeol tidak bisa sedetikpun diam. Baekhyun sering terkejut karnanya. Ia sedang mengaduk sup di atas kompor dan tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu telah manarik-narik celananya. Membuat Baekhyun memekik karna khawatir karna anak itu berkiliaran di dapur sedangkan Chanyeol akan terbahak-bahak melihat Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan raut wajah lucu ketika ia menggerutu.

Syukurlah Chanyeol sudah sembuh.

Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol dengan sayang. Chanyeol tampak menggeliat karna tidurnya terganggu. Kemudian Baekhyun menutup sisi box bayi milik Chanyeol beserta kelambu yang dipasang di sekelilingnya.

"Good night son", ucap Baekhyun. Ia merapikan sisi-sisi kelambu lagi kemudian melangkah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. John Lennon terdengar masih menyanyikan lagu Darling Boy di mp3 di dekat jam weker.

[lirik lagu beautiful boy]

Achim….

"Bi mamma…. Mammamma….", Baekhyun tertawa dan meraih Chanyeol ke dalam gendonganya. Menciumi kedua pipi gembul Chanyeol yang memerah karna dinginya pagi. Di hadapanya, si ksatria telah kembali ceria dan memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bi umma'. Chanyeol telah sehat kembali.

"Jagoan Umma sudan sehat lagiiii?", Tanya Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa berhenti menciumi pipi gembul milik Chanyeol, dan sekarang menggelitiki lehernya. Chanyeol memekik senang. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke lantai dengan semangat.

"Uwwa! ummamma…. Mammma…. Mamma", panggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa huuum? Kenapa?, kau ingin mandi?", Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggirang lagi mendengar kata 'mandi', yang ia ingat pasti ada bebek berwarna kining yang menemaninya mandi. Bebek itu akan mengeluarkan bunyi 'kwek' ketika Chanyeol menekan perutnya. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

"ummamma… bi ummama", panggilnya lagi. Tanganya meraih-raih wajah pipi Baekhyun. Ia mau mandi!. Ia mau bebek!.

"arasseo arasseo…. Kajja kita mandi", mereka pun menuju kamar mandi dengan pekikan girang Chanyeol.

End


End file.
